By Choice
by chachingmel123
Summary: Everybody deserves to have a choice no matter what fate says. Mamoru Chiba found that out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

Come to me my prince.

She doesn't love you like I do.

I can give you the world, I can make the world chase after you and yet you choose to stay here, chasing after a girl who doesn't even love you.

She loves you because she feel obligated, she hated you until she found out who she was in her past life.

Admit it.

Admit it!

And Mamoru Chiba woke up sweating.

Again!?

Over the years, he had had some crazy superpowered girls kidnap him and every time, Usagi always succeeded in rescuing him, she even laid down her life for him.

She loved him.

His problems started when he started sensing that the girls weren't telling him something.

And than Usagi started forgetting dates that she insisted on.

She used to rush like her life depandent on it, now he found himself calling her phone, wondering where she was.

Something was brewing in his mind, but he refused to even entertain it.

Usagi wouldn't do that to him.

She just wouldn't.

She knew that the reason why he get up every day was to see her.

It would destroy him if she even entertained it.

He decided to get up from bed, even Artemis had decided to stay with Usagi.

He took a long hot shower, before getting ready for the day.

He put on a red shirt and cream pants, before he took out the flowers he had brought yesterday for Usagi.

He than went out and waited for Usagi at a nearby restaurant, it took him some time but he wanted to spoil him.

He happily waited while being in full view of the clock tower.

10 minutes later no Usagi.

That was fine, he could wait longer.

20 minutes no Usagi.

An Hour later no Usagi.

One hour and 15 minutes later, no Usagi.

Not only was he hungry but he was starting to get worried.

Had something happened?

He began to call Usagi phone, but he only got a voicemail instead.

The message was cute just like her.

Every five minutes he would call but it continued to go to voicemail.

He decided to text Amy to ask if something happened to Usagi.

But he was quickly baffling when the sailor scout texted that he was at home and helping out her family.

We'll, there was nothing that told him he couldn't drop by.

He began walking to the house, unaware that a certain Sailor Scout realised her mistake and frantically called the others and tried to reach Usagi.

He continued walking, he was so sure Usagi would be so happy to see him.

He was about to round the corner when he saw Usagi coming out of a cake shop with.

..

Seiya.

What the hell?

It indeed was that guy.

But wasn't Seiya really a chick using transformation?

He dusted any worries off because for a second there he thought-

They kissed.

He dropped the flowers.

"Do you want to go to the amusement park?" said Seiya.

Usagi finally looked at her phone and made a face.

"Mamoru, again?" Said Seiya.

"He's so annoying some times" said Usagi. "It we weren't fated to be, I would have dropped him by now. He's always getting kidnapped and I'm always busting my hump to save him. I wish we weren't connected"

"But the guy seriously likes you. He broke up with his girlfriend for you. Shouldn't you tell him soon that you don't want to be with him?" Said Seiya.

"If I tell him, than things will get complicated" said Usagi. "To keep our daughter alive, well have to stay together. He's so needy and he'll look like I kicked him if he sees us kissing. Your independent without me, rich and our daughter really likes you. Being tied by fate is the worst"

And that's when Mamoru turned and walked away, he found himself at a river and just stared at it, knowing full well the girls will call her.

Her and Seiya were dating.

And the other girls and cats knew!

They looked him in the eyes every day and lied to him.

But despite how he wanted to scream and cry, a part of him know Usagi was right.

Having your whole destiny laid out in front of you, put you in a cage.

Certain things had to happen to lead to that little girl dropping from the sky.

So what was he?

The rebound guy?

The yes man?

The guy with no self respect?

Did she plan to tell him and just keep him as a accessory so that the future stays the same?

Did the same thing happen to him in his next life and she birthed their daughter our of obligation?

He was ashamed to admit it, but he would have been her backup boyfriend.

His whole life revolved around her, ever since he was a child he drempt of a beautiful woman he had to find.

We'll, that woman was gone, a relic of the past, he had been chasing a dream.

If he had been asked to uproot his life and go across the country with her, he would have done so.

His life meant that little to him and she knew it.

He had no drive now that he had found out she didn't want to be with him.

He was nothing.

Come to me.

He snapped out of his depression.

That voice.

He turned to the river.

Come to me...

He was sane and awake, this time.

He had the option of walking away right now and pretend nothing was going on.

But he would be leading a pathetic life.

If he could become a man who was more of a man than a girl transformed into one, than he can gladly call himself crazy.

But he had no way to know if he would come back up.

He had to say goodbye.

He called 110.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" Said the operator.

"Hello my name is Mamoru Chiba age 19. And I'm standing in front of a river bank. I plan to go into this river" he said. "I don't know if I'm planning to go back up. Can you tell my girlfriend Usagi Tsunkino that I know she's cheating on me with Seiya and I'm okay with it. She doesn't have to be bound to me if she doesn't want to. I'm letting her go. Maybe in the next life, it would be her chasing after me"

Silence.

"Sir, life is precious. Girls are everywhere" said the operator trying not to get him to drown himself.

"We'll, this girl is one of a kind" he said, "I spent my whole life looking for her, but I'm just a problem to her. Goodbye"

And than he dipped into the lake.

He exactly fell into a trap willingly.

He continued to dip down and than he coughed, water filled his lungs.

Than nothing.

His spirit left his body, their Daughter flicked in and out of existence and something happened to the lifeless moon.

The castle that used to be the most beautiful building you would ever lay your eyes on, only for it to be bathed with blood, rose up once more.

The lake surrounding the castle began to form and a body was fished out of it.

Life began to return back to the dead planet that was only visible at night, so you can imagine the freak out on the other side of the world as the moon began to show water, land that indicated continents like on Earth and buildings.

Who are you?

I am...

He replied.

I am Prince Endymion of the Moon.

He let the light take him.

And why won't he? He had no attachment to earth so he will gladly become one of the moon people.

He opened his eyes to see himself in a large and very comfortable bed, but the night sky was shining through the window.

He decided to go back to sleep.

An hour or so later, Mamoru Chiba body was found and Usagi recieved a visit from the police.

She was so out of it when they left, that she didn't notice the moon when the sky grew darker but she certainly heard her classmates talking about it the next day.

"Hey, did you see the moon last night? It looked like a planet! A planet!" Said one girl.

"I heard some aliens finally reclaimed their planet back and are now living up there" said a guy.

"I heard NASA have already started taking photos and will release them in a few days. There saying there are buildings and a palace" said another guy. "Can you imagine what kind of alien lives up there? I'll be surprised if they photograph anything really breathing"

Of course the science nerds were going crazy.

Nobody noticed that a teenager had just been buried and forgotten because hardly anybody knew a thing about him and he had no living relatives to step and pay for an okay funeral.

Mamoru Chiba really was nothing in the eyes of the world.

# On the moon#

Prince Endymion woke up and stretched, it still looked like night due to the sky being all space with little to no atmosphere.

He sat up and yelled. "Guards tell the servants to prepare my bath!"

He heard shuffling, before some minutes later, females in gowns entered and lead him to the royal bathroom.

Expensive oils and fregnant was put into the bath as he was stripped and lead into it.

And than he remembered who he used to be.

Mamoru Chiba.

He looked around with wide eyes.

He was on the moon.

He was once again a prince but this time of the moon.

He felt something warm within him, it was a gem like the silver mennium crystal inside of him.

He was scrubbed and bathed by the servents, before he was dried, his hair was washed, dried and Permed before put into some kind of tuxs.

He saw his armour.

He had practised sword with Kuzisite.

Wait...

Kunzite?

He remembered, all his generals were alive and well.

He went to the Royal hall for food and was shocked to see that he was joined by two people who actually looked like him.

His parents.

His parents who had died in a car crash when he was a kid were reborn as king and Queen of the moon.

He actually had his parents that died before his eyes, right in front of him.

He didn't know how to feel about that.

Fancy food was put into his mouth and servants were at his back and call.

He finished and heard.

"Your highness, your finacee is waiting outside to you"

What?

Finacee!?

He went outside and was prepared to confront another gorgeous woman with heartless eyes.

However when he got there, he blinked in surprise.

The girl who greet him wasn't incredible pretty with all slender legs, a thin waist and big boobs.

Instead she was short, she was wearing glasses and looked to have come out of her bedroom in PJs.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Let's talk in private" she said and they went somewhere that was still guarded by guards but at a bearable distence.

"My name is Grace and two lives ago, I was a maid at the Earth palace" she explained. "I always liked you but I didn't want to force you to be with me. You were clearly very happy with the Princess. I could only cheer you on. So I was devasted when both of you were killed. But was happy when I learned you had been reborn." Before she said. "I wanted to meet you so badly but those who already did, almost killed you. I know I couldn't lure you here and put you under a spell. You've suffered enough. I just wanted you to come to me on your own. I was prepared to never meet you in your life. I really did not want to harm you"

He was silent, the big bad he imagined had shattered before his eyes.

"I've rescued those who are dead and given you back the title of prince" she said. "But in exchange, can you listen to me for even a little bit? I'll understand if you just want to be freinds. I'm not going to force you into a relationship with me."

And he was truly stunned before he started laughing.

She looked startled.

"I've never met a girl who is willing to wait for me in 2 life times and give me a choice in the matter." he said. "I'll be more than happy to talk to you. Let's take a stroll." Before he said. "That's is, if you want to?"

She nodded and took his hand and both of them began to walk.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, a land rover touched down ready to take some unbelievable pictures and videos.

And scene!

Just a one off story idea I had in my head. Don't know if I have any intention on building on though.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

"I started collecting people shortly after the war had ended" Grace said, as they walked through the famous Garden. "I didn't think it was fair that so many innocence people died over one woman's jealously. And as for your parents, they were merely victims of the Silver Crystal Curse"

"Silver Crystal Curse?" He said.

"I noticed that not only were you trapped in a cycle of reincarnation but the same thing was going to happen to you again." she said. "When you were Endymion of Earth, you lost your parents at a young age. As Mamoru Chiba, you lost your parents at a young age. As Endymion of Earth, your guards were brainwashed by an evil woman. As Mamoru Chiba you met them again but they were brainwashed by an evil woman and tried to kill you. Endymion life was in danger as soon as he started hanging out with princess Serenity. Your life was in danger as soon as you became Tuxedo Mask and hung out with her. With all these parall's I estimated that you would die at 22 just like Endymion did"

What?

He blinked owlishly.

"Well, I wasnt entirely sure that this will be the case but if you think about it." She said. "The curse knew that if you met Usagi and still had parents who gave you a good life, I don't think you would have fallen for Usagu. You would have most likely just been a cool superhero. Isolation can force people to do anything if it meant they had somebody"

"What?" He said, not used to being around a female who was logical like this.

"So I wanted to do an experiment" she said. "What if you got reborn, but you were way past the age you parents should have died? Would it best the curse? If you had a finacee and know Usagi didn't like you like that. Would it throw the curse off? If you had people you know, that weren't made through the Sailor group. Would it effect anything? The real question for me was, where you willing to go against what you were told and try to snatch some happiness for yourself? After all, have you ever wondered if Chiba-Usagi was actually your daughter?"

"What?" He said, with wide eyes.

"The pink hair" she said. "I'm sure you noticed how much she looks like Usagi but where did the pink hair come from? She doesn't look anything like you. Have you actually seen her mimick any behaviour that you know for a fact is from you, or has anybody ever pointed out to you how she does the same thing as you? A child is supposed to either resemble their parents in the face or by certain behaviours. It's the law of the universe"

And Endymion was forced to look back and think, had he ever had a moment where he thought he didn't need a DNA test because he had undeniable proof that this was his kid?

"Either she lied to both of you so that she can actually become your child in the future" she said. "Or she lied in hopes that you wouldnt grow a spine so when her dad dissappeared, you would adopt her." And than she said. "However, right now, you have a chance to write how your own story is going to go. If you wish to break off the engagement, I won't stop you. If you like somebody else or simply want to stay single for the rest of your life, fine by me. I'll just go home and watch Moon tv with some buttered popcorn"

And Endymion couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Your different in a good way" he said, making her blink. "Smart, logical but you don't disregard other people's feelings. Your brought my parents back to life, that's the one thing I've always wishing for since I was a child." He than wrapped his arms around her waist. "How can I not show my gratitude?"

Her face went red, as he took off her glasses.

"Much better" he said, and than he kissed her.

The kiss may have started at a form of gratitude and something to distract him from heart break, but that moment was short lived as he was overcome with the feeling of rightness.

Grace was feeling it too, as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

It just felt so right to be in his arms and kissed.

"Hmm, what is that?" Said Nephrite.

He saw the little land rover trotting along, unfortunately the guard did not recognise the thing that was worth a fortune on earth.

"Prehap's, a children's toy?" Said Nephrite. "Either way it shouldn't be here"

He picked the thing up as if it didn't weigh tones and turned it around, the machine went on its Mary way back.

Once it was gone from his reach, he turned back to see the Prince and his finacee, who's faces were both red, he couldn't hear what they were saying but it was entertaining to watch.

"How was that kiss so amazing?" She said.

"Does it matter?" Said Endymion, with a red face. "I liked it" before he said. "And your prettier than Usagi without your glasses"

What?

But she blush redder instead she said. "Flattery, will get you no where with me, prince. I'm not another girl who would swoon from mere words"

And than she put on her glasses.

He turned to see his hand was empty.

Huh?

How did she?

"Trade secret." She said, with her hand on his lips.

"If I kiss you again, would you tell me?" He said.

"Your not that good, your highness" she said, making him droop a bit.

Yes, she was different in a good way, a woman who liked him but wouldn't let him walk all over her when he showered her with affection.

"By the way" she said. "Want to get some lunch, after I change? I'm hungry, we could order some take away"

"You know, you should eat healthier" he said.

"With my research in doing all of this, do you think I ever had time to learn to cook?" She said, looking at him like he was growing another head.

He sweat dropped and said. "I guess not" before he said. "How about going to the place my head chef cooks for?"

And she looked at him just before he realised what he had just said.

"Once a Prince always a Prince, it seems" she said. "Even as Mamoru Chiba, you didn't have to work for your entire life but you still chose to. You can't hide that you were always meant to be above a regular person." Before she said. "And don't worry about the Sailor Scouts getting here. I found the teleporter and override the system. If they want to get here, they will have to do it like a regular person. I didn't feel like listening to four bratty teenagers whine when I can be around more mature and rational people. They say age is only a number but there's a big difference maturity wise between College and highschool, don't you agree?"

And Endymion was blasted off to the past as Mamoru Chiba, all the times he wanted to roll his eyes at the massive immaturity he witnessed from Usagi or the Sailor scout group.

There were a lot of times, he wondered why he hung out with them until he realised he had no friends at all that were his age.

"Isn't it nice to start over and make some friends who are just as mature as you are or more?" She said knowing what he was thinking about. "There are some nobles around your age that I'll be more than happy to introduce you to. You aren't the loner Mamoru Chiba anymore, you have a whole planet that would love to be friends with you and much more"

She had seen the roover, and was surprised by how fast it got here but she should have known people gather very quickly when they all have something they wanted to know or do.

She than went home and came back 10 minutes later in something more suitable before they left for the Royal Canteen that was a place for the rich.

It looked like a very posh and colourful restaurant and they were greeted at the door.

This place had the Royal emblem on because the head chef for the palace joined the cooking crew whenever he was not freeding the Royal family.

So you can imagine the price tag to eat here.

The server recognised the prince.

"Welcome, your highness. Would you like to seat at your usual table?" Said the waiter.

Usual?

"Yes, thank you" he said and they were guided to the specially reserved table for royalty and their plus one.

Endymion heard the whispers.

"No way, the prince is here and he's still so handsome"

"Shuuush, don't say that, when his finacee is right behind him."

They sat down and the waiter said. "the usual?"

"Yes, please" he said.

"I will have what he's having" Grace said.

And the waiter bowed and went to shout in the kitchen.

And basically a minute later, their food came out and he couldn't believe his eyes.

It actually looked cooked.

He watched Grace eat it and not go green.

He trusted her and took a bite, himself.

Flavour.

Sweet sweet, delicious flavour flooded into his mouth.

No wonder he liked to go here.

He watched her get poured water and drank it.

"Smile for the camera" she said.

"Huh?" He said, turning to where she was looking at.

He was shocked to have his eyes land on a familiar machine with wheels.

Wait...

Is that a Land Roover!?

The Land Roover went on its way.

"Wait, is that a Land Roover?" He said.

"Don't know. Must be one of those new Land Roover toys" she said making him blink owlishly, but than he realised they were in a restaurant filled with people and people could most likely hear what they are saying. "I didn't know you paid attention to this stuff"

However he could cover himself well.

"Kids are going to grow up to be my future loyal subjects, it's only fair I know a little bit" he said.

And than a waiter said. "How is the food, your highness and my Lady?"

"It's great like usual" he said.

"Not my cup of tea but I see why he likes this" she said. "Can you bring me some more water?"

"Right away" said the waiter, before leaving.

"Well, today, we should explore while we can" she said. "You got princely duties to attend to tommrow. Who knows when you'll be free?"

And he blinked again as he remembered the long days of going to school and than doing nothing as Mamoru Chiba but now he had duties.

In his mind he could see sword fighting, mannerisms, history lesson, languages, dance lesson, horse back riding and shadowing his father.

Jesus.

All of this before lunch and under the eyes of paparazzi.

To be a prince, in exchange for money, you have no privacy and are forced to be given lessons.

His face turned a bit pale as he realised he might miss the days he did nothing but read and nobody cared.

She gulped the water down and said. "So are we ready to go?"

He got up and said. "What about the bill?"

"The bill has already been taken care of by the royal accountant" said the waiter. "We are just happy to host a member of the royal family and the lady. Please come again" he bowed.

Endymion found himself being walked by her, out of the door.

"I'm calling you Eddy. It's much cuter." She said. "Usagi got to call you momo-chan, so now it's my turn. Let's go to the amusement park, Eddy and get sick. Than we'll go to the museum"

And he sweat dropped again.

Go to the amusement park, get sick and than head to a museum?

That's the strangest idea for a date he had ever heard.

But she wasn't like other girls.

He started to smile.

He was starting to really like this new life of his.

A brand new start with everything he ever wanted.

Away from fate and being his own person.

Unknown to him, fate still had a hand to play.

He was destined to meet Princess Serenity reincarnation again and again, in every life including this one.

But this time, by the time they meet, the whole world would know his name.

And scene!

I actually did find out why their daughter hair was pink. Apparently Usagi hair was originally supposed to be pink but the author scrapped it and decided to put it on their daughter. But in this story, Chiba-Usagi doesn't have that explanation to her.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

He had gotten used to this.

Life as a prince.

But this time, he had several years to be childish.

He could go places and not have a whole race be affected.

Having living breathing parents, be the ruler of a race was such a breath of fresh air for him.

It made up for the classes and the appearances he had to make as a Royal.

And his spouse was a whole different beast than his previous girlfriend.

Serenity came to see him, defying the laws of her planet and then when they no longer had royal blood dangling over their heads, it was often him suggesting a date.

Grace on the hand was in no rush to see him and when she did, she spent half the time eating food and the other time talking science.

When he was around her, he didn't feel like he was bleeding brain cells like when he was with Usagi.

Being with Usagi and her friends had made him forget that he was good looking.

Of course, he would get kidnapped but day to day, people had gotten used to him so much that he just didn't think he was attractive.

However, here, women swooned at the sight of him, ladies with their boyfriends would blush if he walked by.

It really boosted his confidence.

In the eyes of the people, Grace had hit the jackpot and it wasn't just him feeling that he hit the jackpot.

When he kissed his former girlfriend, it was always so gentle and pure, but a part of him was holding back.

He was way less innocent than his former girlfriend realised.

However when he kissed Grace, it was hot and passionate, she understood that he was no boy.

Two completely different girls, but he met them again in a different lifetime.

One went from loving him to death to seeing him as a burden.

The other went from wishing him happiness from afar to being the one who he was choosing to date.

He never expected fate would take such a turn.

And while he was enjoying being addressed with respect, the earth was getting used to having a lively moon staring back at them every time the sky grew dark.

Pictures and videos from the drone we're released to the public and his face delighted girls worldwide.

There was a certain charm that came from being from a completely different race and yet being so good looking.

While in all the mayhem, a small group of people were shocked to discover him and his guards living on the moon.

But what was happening on Earth was none of his business.

The moon may be much smaller than the Earth in size but it took 29 days to walk around it.

That was more than enough space to be considered a planet.

Because of Usagi, he had no attachment to the blue planet so he no longer cared for being the defender of Earth.

However, it became his business when one day there was a ruckus going around the palace and then the shield that made the sky look like earth came down and he looked out the window to see what was going on from his Royal balcony.

Through thousands of miles of darkness, the Earth shone.

Millions of carefully placed lights produced a hand that waved back at him.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, but indeed a waving hand was shining through the darkness of space.

This was the human races answer to the time it would take to send somebody to the moon.

A welcoming waving hand.

They hoped the aliens understood.

And that it was gone.

For 2 minutes, the human race put aside their differences and put this together.

And then there was blackness.

The shield came back up and the sky returned.

Endymion was stunned, he had never been greeted like that before and then he went back to his book and decided to bring it up at dinner.

So he did.

"Mother...Father" he said. "I saw the hand"

They both stopped eating.

"Don't worry about the hand" said his mother. "The new neighbours we're just waving to say hello."

"Endymion, let your parents handle this," said his father. "You should be enjoying bits of your youth not worrying about what adults are doing. If we need you, we'll call you"

A perk of having parents was that he didn't need to know immediately what the hell was going on and decide what to do so he dismissed it.

The following day, was his off day so he offered to have Grace come with him to a nearby beach and she snatched it up.

They spent time in the sun and Endymion got to see how mature Graces body was compared to Usagi.

And she wasn't the only one he noticed, he forgot what it looked like to go to the beach and not think about entertaining his Daughter from the Future or being with Girls who hadn't fully matured body and mind wise.

He saw mature ladies everywhere and he was reminded that he could go after them if he wished.

The beach day was great and just what he needed to relax before going back to his Princely duties.

His parents were doing something about the earth situation but it didn't fully connect with him until he was called to the ballroom one day.

He entered it and was stunned to see a bunch of modern earth dressed people.

Wait a minute.

Was that...?

Indeed, he recognised some of the leaders of Earth.

All of them looked bewildered to be here, clearly, this was their first trip.

He wished he has seen their faces when they saw the teleportation pad.

"Everybody, meet our son, Endymion," said his mother to them. "Our son, meet the rulers of that big blue planet next to ours"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said, polite and truly a prince.

And finally, you could see the cogs in their heads connect as they finally realise who the young man the internet seemed to be gushing over was.

His fans would surely be squealing when they found out about his royal blood.

Perhaps, they could convince him to marry one of their daughters or relatives?

"Our Son will be taking the throne on his 25 birthday," said his father. "However it is up to him if he chooses a Queen to rule with him or not. We fully support him, if he wants to rule solo"

As much as they wanted royal grandbabies, it's better to see him happy and not forced into marriage.

"How long do you have left with your classes?" Said his father making him blink.

However, it was Kunzite who answered.

"Prince Endymion classes have been over for a while now," said Kunzite. "However, you can never be too prepared"

He was too stunned and then he narrowed his eyes.

"This is why we trust you with our son's education, Kunzite," said his father, before he said. "Son, how would you like to spend a few years on Earth?"

Huh?

Everybody was stunned including the humans.

"Our son is going to be king soon and he needs to know how to deal with humans," said his dad. "How about it? You let our son live on Earth for a few years and we think about forming an alliance with the human race"

In other words, they didn't seriously trust these people.

Who knows what was going through their heads because the moon had regained its beautiful sheen.

"We would be more than happy, to take your son in. Our very best will educate him about Earth." said the president of the United States.

"No. He has to be around normal humans. People his age. Not people who follow orders without question" said his father, before he said. "However, it is up to my son to decide if he wants to go to Earth or not. We won't force him"

And Endymion was on the spot as all eyes turned to him but he could see this as a chance to go back and see his former allies and girlfriend as essentially a middle finger to them.

"I would love to spend some time on Earth and experience earth culture," he said. "I even have a place that I wish to go. Its called Tokyo Japan."

And the Japan guy almost 'yessed' but kept it cool.

"And of course, your guards will be coming with you," said his mother, and his guards nodded before she turned tiger wolf and said. "And if I hear somebody has harmed my child, the cancelling of the deal isn't the only thing the Earth has to worry about"

"o-Of course, ma'am," they said.

Scary.

And then he was dismissed and he went horseback riding when he came back, the humans had left and in the following days, Earth was told about this deal and revealed onto the public who he was.

Of course, there were more girls who joined his fan clubs because they found out he was royalty.

The location of where he would staying wasn't revealed so the public had to guess.

It caused such an uproar, that he had to be escorted to Earth when most of the city was asleep.

For the first time, he used a teleportation pad, unfortunately, Grace couldn't come with because she wasn't stupid enough to face a herd of boy crazed girls who would not approve of her.

It was better to always have a quick and untraceable exit if Earth got rough.

However, he was stunned when he was shown to the most luxurious limousine and it was surrounded by the police and then he was taken to the best hotel in the whole city.

He was given the Penthouse suite and it wasn't as luxurious as his room but it was very impressive for Earth standards.

Very stylish and spacious, the balcony windows we're made from military-grade glass.

It was way nicer than his apartment as Mamoru Chiba.

There was even a fully stock wardrobe filled with clothes made from Earths top fashion designers.

That we're paid of course but the real reward was having somebody famous, wear your clothes out in public.

"We are honoured to have you here." Said the manager of the hotel grovelling. "If something is not to your liking, you merely have to press the yellow button near the bed and a staff member will attend to you. Our hotel aims for 100 per cent satisfaction. If you're not satisfied then we'll grow to great length until you are"

"I'm satisfied with the room," he said, he wasn't going to be a douche to these people before he said. "You may go"

They all turned to leave when they heard.

"Oh, and if a female named Grace comes to the door let her in," he said. "She is slightly older than me, wears glasses and has naturally white hair. She is very important to me"

"Of course, your highness," they said, before walking away.

He was left alone but he could feel his guards watching him despite also having rooms of their own.

Grace wasn't lying.

The human race was eating out of his hand.

And tomorrow, he would meet Usagi again since they were physically more closer in age now.

But this time, he wasn't a boy who was chasing the past and willing to humiliate himself to obtain a speck of it.

He would be the brightest star in the whole world.

And scene!


End file.
